Scarf
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Natsu and Lucy admit their feelings and get to have some time to talk with Igneel who came to help beat the future Rogue. Written before chapter 336.


Natsu looked around terrified as he searched for his blond partner. He had gone off without her to fight against the future rogue with the flame dragon beside him. He knew his friends were all fighting with everything they had but once the fighting was over the fear and dread took hold of his heart. Natsu was about to take off when he felt heat behind him. Turning he saw atlas walking over with Igneel. The three dragons had shown up to help against the rise of Anacoloa and rogue, they had helped to turn the tides for humanity and Natsu was thrilled to be able to see his father again but his heart and mind raced to find his friends. One in particular had his heart racing.

"Natsu." Igneel said as he stopped his son from running off. "You did well." Natsu grinned and nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Its just I want to make sure all my friends are okay." He turned and found everyone from all the guilds walking closer. He found everyone but one girl. His heart sank as he began looking around frantically. "Where's Lucy?" He asked making everyone look at each other. Natsu took off through the crowd, stumbling several times before he took control of his pain and fear over took him. He ran through the rubble covered streets to try to find her but came up empty.

"Natsu!" He heard as he turned to see gray, Juvia, and levy running to him. As the stopped levy pointed to the right. "Natsu, isn't that your scarf?"

"I can always get it, we have to find Lucy." He said as he started looking around again before Igneel landed beside them and watched.

"Natsu!" Levy called as she bent by his scarf. Natsu was about to yell at her to forget about the scarf when he heard a cough from the rubble as everyone ran over. "Lucy?"

"Ug. Get me out of here." They heard. Natsu and gray moved fast as they started to i pile the rubble to reveal a beat up and cut up Lucy. Natsu kneeled in front of her with a relived smile as she gave a small smile back.

"You okay?" He asked softly and watched her nod. She looked down and reached out to hand him the scarf that was clutched in her hands.

"I saw this laying here and I knew you would be going crazy without it. I went to get it and a couple of those dragons knocked the remaining of the building on me. I guess they were hoping it would crush me." She shrugged.

"I don't care, what would have happened if you were killed? What would the scarf matter?" Natsu asked upset making her look at him shocked.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered.

His onyx eyes burrowed into her brown ones before he sighed. "Don't make me worry like that again...you weirdo" He smirked as she gave a soft smile. Natsu felt his heart swell at knowing she was alive and well. He reached out resting his hand on the back of her head before pulling her close and connecting his lips with hers. Lucy was stunned for only a second before she melted into the kiss. Gray smirked, knowing Natsu had had feeling for Lucy for a while as Juvia smiled and looked at Gray dreamily making him roll his eyes. Levy smiled brightly, knowing how the two had felt before glancing off to the side to see Igneel slowly smile. The two pulled apart and looked at each other. It was like they were the only two there.

"Lucy!" They heard as the others ran over. Mira knelt beside her and hugged her before she looked at Natsu with a soft smile and hugged him. "You're wreakless, both of you but I'm so happy you're both okay." She smiled as she pulled away and went back to Lucy. "You need your wounds looked at. We should set up a medical hut and start attending to everyone's wounds." Makarov nodded in agreement before spouting out orders to get thinks moving.

"Natsu." Lisanna said as she brought him into a tight hug. "I saw you fall with the dragon and I thought..." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. " I'm just glad you're okay." Natsu smirked before he was pulled away and his head was slammed into Ezra's armored chest.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Lisanna called as he fell to the ground. Lisanna watched as Lucy pulled Natsu's head onto her lap.

"We should have the dragon slayers checked first." Mira said looking around and noticing Levy helping Gajeel to stand, Cobra was sitting off to the side, sting and Rogue were being held up by blue Pegasus members, Laxus was sitting beside Wendy all looking beat worse than anyone else. "Lucy. Can you handle Natsu's wounds?" She nodded before Mira looked at the others. "Jellal take care of what you can on Ezra, Wendy you need to be cared for before you start healing any one. Levy take care of Gajeel. And-"

"Already barking out orders." She heard Laxus scoff only making her give him a glare.

"Everyone help who you can so when the ones skilled are able to its only a quick fix." She continued before she walking over and grabbed Laxus by his ear forcing home to stand and follow her. Makarov smirked watching his grandson be pulled away. Soon the destroyed city was bustling with energy as everyone chipped in to help each other.

Natsu stood, covered in bandages with happy on his head and Lucy beside him as he spoke to his father. "Natsu." Lucy said making him look at her. "I'm going to see if Juvia needs help bandaging Gray. I'll be over there if you need me. Happy, why don't you come help me?" Natsu nodded and watched as she walked away letting her hand slide from his shoulder as Happy flew overhead.

"She seems to be a wonderful girl, Natsu." Igneel said making his son grin up at him.

"She is. She's always going on missions with me and Happy and she takes care of us all the time." He chuckled as he glanced back at the girl.

"Do you love her?" Natsu turned and looked at his father confused as he thought about it. Igneel stayed quiet as he watched a smile spread and a light blush as he looked at Lucy again.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I guess I do love her."

"You have picked quite a mate." Natsu looked at him confused before following his gaze to see Lucy helping to bandage gray before she turned arguing with Juvia and then she was off after Happy who flew from her laughing. "She loves you deeply. Enough, it seems, to nearly be crushed to death to save your scarf."

"She's a weirdo." Natsu laughed

Suddenly he felt an irry feeling making him stop laughing and turn to see Lucy glaring at him with Happy flying into his chest. "Natsu!" Happy cried. "Lucy's being mean!" Natsu wrapped his arms around the exceed before looking at the irate Lucy.

"Damn cat." She growled the fighting was stopped when they heard a rumble of laughter from the giant dragon. Lucy and Natsu looked up at him as Happy turned his tearful eyes towards him.

"You've got some fire in you." He chuckled as he looked down at Lucy who blushed a bit. Turning his head to see the sun setting he gave a soft sigh. "I must be on my way."

"What?! Why?!" Natsu said as he stepped closer to his father. "You just came back..."

"Dragons and humans are not meant to live beside one another. You have grown so much since I last saw you. You make me proud, Natsu." Lucy stepped closer to Natsu and touched his arm. "Take good care of my son. He can be a bit dense at times but..."

Lucy smiled. "I'll take good care of him. Don't worry."

"It is a parents job to worry about their children." Igneel said as he looked back to Natsu. "You take good care if this woman and enjoy the time you have. Before you know it you'll be settled down with children of your own." Both teens blushed making him chuckle. "Stay strong. I am sure we will meet again some day." He said before he turned and was off with Metalicana and Grandeeny.

"Natsu..." Lucy said worried.

Natsu turned to face her with a bright smile. "You know I'm not too upset. It felt good to know he was okay and to see him again. I understand he cant stay, no matter how much it hurts." Happy looked between the two. Before spotting Carla as she watched Romeo hug Wendy. Lucy gave a small nod to the exceed before he left the two alone. She ran her hand from his shoulder to hold his hand as he looked at her.

"I'm positive you'll see him again someday." She gave a small smile as he nodded and glanced at the horizon only to see the three dragons gone.

"Lucy." He turned to fully face her and he felt his body moving and he let his insticts take control. He brushed some blond locks back out of her face before he leaned in and kissed her. This time she melted into his touch immediately. "I love you, weirdo" He whispered as he laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, idiot." She smiled before his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer before they kissed again.

"They liiiike each other." They heard Happy giggle as he flew over to them. Both Lucy and Natsu pulled apart to look in each others eyes with a smile.

"You're right, Happy." Lucy smiled as Happy giggled more and Natsu smiled. Happy quickly threw himself into Lucy's shoulder.

"So we're like a real family?" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in surprise before smiling and nodding in agreement. He was right they were like a real family now, with a mother and father and even a child.


End file.
